Butter
Butter is a former member of Duke's pack and a hunter for the Leashed Dog Pack. She is also best friends with Elsie Description Butter is a female golden retriever/Australian shepherd mix with long light brown, black, and white fur Personality Butter is a responsible dog who does almost everything by the rules. She thinks of it as her job to keep the other younger dogs in line and keep Elsie out of trouble. History Butter used to have a normal life with family of longpaws who loved her, however when they went on a camping trip, they were attacked by a Giantfur. Butter tried to save them but was knocked unconscious. When she came to, her family was dead. Feeling guilty for not protecting her pack, she left her life as a Leashed Dog to become a wild dog in order to become stronger. Overtime, she learned how to fend for herself in the wild. She eventually came across Elsie who she taught how to survive and they became close friends. Eventually, they came across Duke, who was forming a pack to survive in the new world after the Big Growl, and Butter jumped at the chance to be part of a bigger family again. When the Junk Yard Pack encountered Duke's pack when they trespassed into Duke's territory, who were currently suffering from lack of resources, and he didn't want them their. Impressed by Duke's pack wild survival skills, Roscoe offered them all a place in his pack as long as they obeyed his leadership. Duke decline the offer saying that his pack only followed his rule. The two packs began fighting and in the end, Duke's pack members are cornered and he is killed by Roscoe and Viper. Although some members (Stomp, Chaser, and Boomer) decided to join the Junk yard Pack since they were promised good resources, Butter, Elsie, and the others still declined the offer and were left to die in their home. When Tank encounters them, he tells them that he is an ally and can take them to a place where they will be safe. Tank takes them to King and the Leashed Dog Pack and tells them what happened and that they need a place to stay. Although King is hesitant to enlarge his pack again, their recent loss makes him consider this and allows them to stay as long as they do their best to help the pack. Overtime, she began to bond with the rest of the back, especially Daisy and Ariel due to their tom-boyish attitude. When the packs home turf is attacked by the Giantfurs, the pack debates on what to do next, Butter suggest an all out attack on the Giantfurs to drive them out. But King is against the idea, which angers Butter causing her to storm out of the hideout. Then Elsie explains to King and Trapper about Butter's past and how she hates Giantfurs so much. So King follows Butter out and sit down with and comforts her. She tells him her past story about what happened to her family and how the Giantfur was responsible, King tells her to not let vengeance blind to her to the importance of her friend's safety. Together they come up with a plan and drive away the Giantfurs.